pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cresselia
Cresselia (Japanese: クレセリア Kureseria) is a -Type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Cresselia is Darkrai's rival. Biology Physiology Cresselia has a series of horns near her head that resemble crescent moons. She has a yellow stripe that stretches from her face to the tail. The rest of her body is periwinkle. It has three pink "wings", two on the side of her body and one above it that is lighter in color. They connect to two paw-like protrusions on her chest. Behavior She is hostile to Darkrai. Natural abilities She can prevent nightmares and create sweet dreams. Those who sleep with her feather will dream. Evolution Cresselia does not evolve. Game info Game locations Pokémon Diamond and Pearl and Platinum Cresselia first makes an appearance in D/P. After defeating the Champion, the player can go to Canalave City, and Sailor Eldritch (who let the player travel to Iron Island) has a problem. His son has fallen into a deep sleep, and plagued by nightmares. His only chance of waking up is getting the Lunar Wing, an item on Fullmoon Island. Once you get there, Cresselia appears and gives the player the Lunar Wing. You can come back to Fullmoon Island after this side-quest is complete, and Cresselia is there. Once the player interacts with her, she will fly away. Just like Mesprit, she becomes a roaming Pokémon. Pokémon Black 2/White 2 Once the player reaches Lentimas Town, they can go east to Reversal Mountain, and go south to reach the Strange House. A ghost will lead you to the top room, and in the center of the room, you will find the Lunar Wing. Once the player defeats the Champion, they can go to Marvelous Bridge, and near the end of the bridge (if you are coming from Nimbasa City, near the beginning if they are coming from Black City or White Forest) and a text box will say that the Lunar Wing has started to shine, and giving you the option to hold it up. If you say yes, you will hear Cresselia's cry, and she will appear. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire During a time of the day (the exact time is unknown) an island will appear south of Ever Grande City. On the island is a mirage spot that Cresselia is in. Side games Pokédex entries In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Cresselia made an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as seen in the background of the stage Spear Pillar, Palkia and Dialga also appear there. To attack, she will release a lunar "boomerang" that flies around the stage, bringing damage to the players it hits. Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites |dpspr=DP 488 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=Pt 488 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=Pt 488 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Cresselia BW.gif |bwsprs=BWShinyCresselia.gif |b2w2spr=Cresselia BW.gif |b2w2sprs=BWShinyCresselia.gif |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Cresselia XY.gif |xysprs=Cresselia Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Cresselia XY.gif |orassprs=Cresselia Shiny XY.gif |VIback= |VIbacks=}} Appearances Anime Cresselia (anime) Trivia * Cresselia is exclusively female, as opposed to her counterpart Darkrai being genderless. * Prior to Generation VI, its body style was considered to be Shape 14. Origin Cresselia could be based on the constellation Cygnus, which is also a swan. Name origin "Cresselia" is derived from "crescent". Gallery 488Cresselia_DP_anime.png 488Cresselia_DP_anime_2.png 488Cresselia DP anime 3.png 488Cresselia_Dream.png 488Cresselia_Pokemon_Ranger_Shadows_of_Almia.png 488Cresselia_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 488Cresselia_3D_Pro.png 488Cresselia Pokémon HOME.png Pokken Tournament Cresselia.PNG Cresselia trophy SSBB.png Cresselia-GO.png Cresselia and Darkrai DP4 artwork.png ca:Cresselia de:Cresselia pl:Cresselia pt-br:Cresselia Category:Extraterrestrial Pokémon